


Plastic Prick

by ShippingEverything



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is F to Something trans, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, like its not super obvious i guess but they Are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: i thought, several times, that someone should put something in connor's mouth to shut him up and then this happened





	Plastic Prick

**Author's Note:**

> you know that feel when you write fics entirely for yourself? this is that. 
> 
> uhhhhh idk what else to say, this is shameless self indulgent porn. i’m enby and i imagined connor with his lips wrapped around a dildo as i fucked his mouth and Immediately burst into flames, so i figured i’d write my first ever reader slash fic. enjoy i guess

It's a power trip, really, even after the rebellion and subsequent Android Rights Acts, to see what used to be CyberLife’s own watchdog kneeling before you. You know that if anyone else was to look in right now, they'd see a flustered human with kiss-swollen lips being stared down by a still-put-together (despite your best attempts) android, because androids don't flush, bruise where you suck, mark when you bite. The most out of place thing about Connor is his hair, shaken from it's typical asymmetrical neatness by your careless hands, but besides that he looks perfect: special android clothes that he’s never quite ditched lighting up, crisp and pressed and looking like he's just got into the office, not like he's spent the last half hour grinding on you like a pair of teenagers at a drive through or pulling down your pants to eat you out or getting your strap on from the drawer without even being asked.

Connor looks up at you now, from the floor, with his big brown eyes and his goofy face. You watch as his eyes catch on the strap that you now wear, watch as he examines the obvious lust in your eyes. He smirks, and you jerk your hips forward, half involuntarily and half to wipe the smug look off his face. It works; he doesn't exactly _jump_ as the dildo suddenly presses against him, but he leans back, eyes a bit wider than normal. You watch as he follows the dick with his eyes, mouth slackening. In his lap, his hands twist through the familiar motions that he would use to flip his coin. You resist the urge to snort. He always says it's not a nervous habit, and maybe it wasn’t before deviancy, but it certainly seems like one right now. You move forward again, rubbing your dildo on his face, reveling in how the black sheen of it contrasts with his pale skin.

“Open your mouth,” You say and Connor complies, letting his pink lips fall open, even sticking his tongue out. You grab the dildo at its base and hit it against his tongue a few times. You wonder what it tastes like, what the super sensitive sensors on his tongue can detect. Does he taste the silicone, can he tell when it was made? Can he sense the soap you used to clean it last time? Or are his sensors still overloaded with the taste from when he ate you out?

“Am I performing optimally, sir?” Connor asks, tilting his head like it’s genuine, but his lips twitch because he _knows_ what he looks like, what he does to you.

You roll your eyes, because he’s a _brat_ , but you’re sure it comes off more fond than you want. “Shut up and suck my dick.”

Connor does, though he does so with a smirk that makes you feel a little bit like you’ve been played, like he calculated the probabilities and orchestrated everything to get the two of you to this point.

“You’re such a fucking _brat_ ,” You say, and when he hums happily, you jerk your hips forward as revenge. If he can still make noise, his mouth isn’t full enough. Connor makes a muffled, shocked noise for your troubles, but makes no move to pull back. _That's right_ , you remember, through you never really forgot, _Android. No gag reflex, no need to breathe._ You move your hips back and forth, watching as the spit soaked dildo slides in and out of his stretched pink lips. His eyes have closed but his long lashes are fluttering on his pale cheeks. He’s beautiful like this, quiet and still and just taking your cock like a good boy.

A few more thrusts of watching how snugly his lips fit around the cock, how good his face looks pressed to your stomach, and knowing that all seven inches of the strap are down his imitation of a throat, you’re satisfied.

“It’s always so refreshing to see you take charge,” He says after you pull out, pressing a kiss to the head of the dildo and looking up at you through his lashes as he does. _Jesus christ, he’s pretty_ , You think, and you’re sure it’s written on your face because of how he smiles at you, proud and self-assured and very nearly sweet.

“Get up here,” You say, firm to hide the way you’re chest flutters at his smile, at how at ease he looks with you, “So I can fuck you.”

He readily complies. He always has loved orders.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos, comments, and bookmarks fill my soul, etc etc etc
> 
>  [my twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
